


Addicted

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [20]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fist Fights, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd Being a Jerk, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Dick Grayson, Shameless Smut, Top Jason Todd, Unhealthy Relationships, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jason was like a fuckingaddiction; andfuck, Dick didn't know how to quit no matter how much it brought him down, because god, thehigh.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, background casual jay/roy/kory, background roy/kory
Series: JayDick works [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Panic! At The Disco's 'Nicotine'.
> 
> I (obviously, from all my other JayDick fics) prefer my JayDick healthy and loving, but somebody on Wattpad (where I crosspost all my works) gave me this song as a prompt and I thought why not stretch my wings a little. Alright. Let's make this thing ugly and dirty.

Dick tried not to be _too_ annoyed when sex with Jason got interrupted by an alien invasion.

The thing was, sure interrupted sex in general was annoying, but this was particularly upsetting to him because he felt like he got so little time with just Jason. And when he _did_ , their relationship was so blurry and indefinite and there was absolutely no _reassurance_. No reassurance that he could always have more Jason later whenever he wanted.

Jason just kind of...flitted in and out of his life, and they were... _something_ , they were definitely _something_ , but there were no solid lines to be found.

At least the alien invasion was all taken care of now though, and they were all heading home.

Kory gave Jason a peck on the lips and Dick tried to tamp down his jealousy. She would do the same to him if they were still that close — she didn't mean anything sexual or romantic by it.

"Boyfriend right here," Roy complained, but it was more teasing than anything.

Jason grinned and threw an arm around his neck. "Oh _Roy_ , all you had to do was ask." He kissed Roy deeply.

Dick stopped walking and stared at his— his— okay, maybe not _boyfriend_ , but certainly his _something_ , something _not insignificant_ , just...casually making out with someone else. In front of him.

Roy pulled back, panting slightly. "Holy shit. Forgiven."

"Mhmm," Jason said, incredibly smugly, and then looked over at Kory. "I think the three of us should continue this bonding at home and in bed. A worthy celebration for today's win."

And didn't that feel like a punch in the gut. What, was Dick just so readily forgotten? Or did Jason just not care?

"Fuck yeah," Roy said, and then frowned. "Wait, no. Aren't you messing around with Dick? I didn't think he was okay with that sort of thing."

"What, oh me?" Dick asked in possibly the most passive-aggressive voice that had ever come out of his mouth, striding forward to catch up with them. All three of them turned around to look at him. " _Thank you_ for remembering, but don't worry about it. I'm _just fine_. I'm also _single and available_ now if you have any interested friends that aren't in current present company."

Jason had the nerve to look shocked. "Are you seriously that mad I kissed Roy and Kory?"

" _Am I mad you were kissing and making plans to fuck your teammates? Right in front of me? Yes! Yes I'm fucking mad! How much of a dumbass are you?_ There's a difference between a friendly kiss from Kory because she's fucking _Kory_ and _kissing Roy with tongue_. And you can't seriously be shocked that I'm not just okay with you going off and having a threesome with your teammates!"

Jason blinked at him. "Okay," he finally said, and then shrugged and grabbed Roy and Kory by the hand and started walking away, pulling them with him.

Roy looked back at Dick, who was physically shaking he was so angry, and tried to give him a sympathetic look. "Dude," he said to Jason. "That was cold as fuck. What's wrong with you?"

"Lot's of things. He'll get over it. Maybe you and Kory should teach me a lesson."

Roy glanced back at Dick again. "Yeah, maybe the lesson should be 'no sex when you're acting like an asshole'."

Jason gave him hurt puppy dog eyes. "Don't be a dick. I'd never get laid then."

Roy clenched his eyes shut for a long moment. "Ugh, fine. Just this once. I don't know why I reward your bad behavior."

"Because you're amazing and you love me," Jason said, leaning over to kiss him again briefly. Then he turned and leaned up to kiss Kory. "You have excellent taste in boyfriends."

" _I_ have not let you off the hook yet for being cruel to Dick."

Jason gulped and looked up at her through his lashes. "But you will, won't you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I will be teaching you a very thorough lesson."

That was all good news in Jason's book. "Does this lesson involve the strap?"

"It does."

Jason smirked. "I can handle that."

"I would not be so sure, little man."

Dick watched the three of them walk away as he was still shaking with fury over how Jason just hadn't seemed to _give a shit_. He watched Jason kiss both of his teammates again — supposedly Dick's _friends_ — and _smile_. Maybe Dick's heart was breaking a little bit.

Tim came up beside him and laid a light hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Don't touch me." It came out sounding suspiciously close to a sob, but Dick tried to ignore that as he shook Tim's hand off his shoulder and headed home. To his empty fucking apartment.

 _He'd_ taken control of the situation and left before he could be replaced. So why did Dick just feel lonely and replaced anyway?

\- ♡ -

A little over a week later, Dick came back from patrol to find Jason in his bedroom.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You're not welcome here anymore. Get out." He snapped.

Jason ignored his less-than-warm welcome. "Wanna fuck?"

"Even you cannot possibly be that stupid."

Jason just raised an eyebrow.

Dick felt his blood boil. The fucking nerve. "I'M NOT JUST SOME FUCKING _BOOTY CALL_ FOR YOU TO HIT UP WHENEVER IT SUITS YOU, JASON!"

Jason stepped right up to him until their chests were brushing and tilted his head down, looking him directly in the eyes, and Dick— Dick froze. "Yes you are," Jason said.

Dick punched him in the face.

Jason tried to dodge, but Dick's fist still clipped his jaw hard, and he reflexively punched back. Dick blocked his punch with his forearm and kneed him in the kidney, and Jason snarled at him and tackled him to the floor.

They rolled around on the floor trading punches for several minutes until Jason managed to grab Dick's wrists. "Wouldn't you rather be spending this energy fucking me?"

Dick pulled hard at his hands, and then, unable to free them, bit Jason hard on the back of the hand. Jason reflexively let go, and slapped Dick in the face. "Ow, you little _bitch_."

They went rolling across the floor again.

"You're just so fucking mad because you know I'm right," Jason panted out.

Dick rolled on top of him, straddling his hips and punching him in the jaw again before grabbing both hands and using his weight to pin them above Jason's head and leaning down to get in his face. He had no doubt that Jason was letting him pin him and that he could (and probably would) buck him if he wanted to. "You're not a fucking god, Jason; you're not irresistible!" He spat. "Why is it so incomprehensible that I don't want to fuck you?"

"Because I know you and I can tell when you're pent up."

Dick started a comeback, but Jason interrupted him immediately.

"And you're hard."

Dick shut his mouth with an audible click. He _was_ hard, and he _was_ lying through his fucking teeth about wanting to fuck Jason's stupid fucking brains out. The question was just whether he was going to actually admit that.

He looked down at Jason and clenched his jaw, and then abruptly sat back and let go of his hands, reaching for the bedside table, which was just in reach. "I fucking _hate_ you," he said under his breath as he yanked the drawer open and grabbed the lube and a condom. Who knew where the fuck Jason had been sticking his cock in the past week, and Dick certainly didn't trust his word right now.

Jason was like a fucking _addiction_ ; and _fuck_ , Dick didn't know how to quit no matter how much it brought him down, because god, the _high_.

"Do we have to—"

"We're using a fucking condom, Jason," Dick snapped sharply.

Jason shut his mouth.

"God, is nothing good enough for you? You're getting what you fucking wanted," Dick muttered, scooting up onto Jason's stomach, reaching back, and yanking down his zipper. He tore open the condom packet with his teeth, pulling Jason's cock out with his other hand, and then reaching back to roll the condom on.

Dick squeezed Jason's cock with one hand and rose up on his knees, pushing down his suit bottoms with the other hand and grabbing the lube, flicking it open and dripping some over Jason's cock and then his own hand. He pressed two fingers into himself and started to roughly prep himself as he stroked Jason's cock with his other hand.

It only took a few minutes for Dick to get himself open enough and he shifted up, lining Jason's cock up and sinking down. "Fuck," he choked out as he rolled his hips.

Jason's fingers bit into his hips and he pushed his hips up against Dick, and Dick let his head fall back as he started to rise up on his knees and sink back down again and again. Yes, _yes_ , oh he had needed this so fucking bad, and now that he had it it was so fucking _good_. Dick felt like he was melting into a puddle of warm bliss as his brain floated away off into the clouds.

Why had he been trying to avoid this again?

"Oh fuck yeah, ride my cock," Jason groaned out, slamming his hips up to meet him. "Look at you, always so fucking sexy like this."

Dick looked down at him and saw dark bruises blooming across his cheekbone and jaw, and his hand moved to stroke lightly over them before he could even think about it and why that might not be a good idea — because he wasn't sorry, dammit, no matter how good the sex was. His floaty, empty head was probably to blame for his stupid actions. He dropped his hand and closed his eyes, moving his hips faster.

Dick just had to focus on the feeling, not Jason himself, just focus on the feeling and let the euphoria wash him away. He could deal with Jason and real life afterward.

An eternity later, Jason's nails dug into his hips and he tossed his head back against the floor as he thrusted up against him with an, "Oh god, Dick." 

Dick started to jerk himself off faster as he felt Jason's cock pulse inside him, and he slowed his hips.

Jason ground up against him slowly with a low groan and then went lax, watching him with hooded eyes. "Oh fuck yeah, you're so good. Come for me, baby." He slid his hand under Dick's to cup his balls, gently massaging them and then pressing his first two fingers firmly behind them against his perineum.

Dick came with a high, broken cry, and sat there panting for several long moments while Jason stroked over his thighs until he came back to himself. 

Unfortunately, as he came back to himself, post-orgasm clarity started to set up shop. Right. Jason was bad news for Dick.

He shifted up off of Jason's cock and moved off of him completely, sitting beside him and reaching for the box of tissues on his bedside table. He briskly wiped the come off of the front of his suit — or what would come off of it — and then the extra lube off of his ass and pulled his suit bottoms back up. 

When he looked up, Jason was pushing a carton of cigarettes back into his jacket pocket with one hand and trying to spark his lighter to light the cigarette hanging from his lips with the other. Dick snatched the cigarette from his mouth. "No smoking in my apartment." He tossed the cigarette onto the floor. "Now are you gonna get yourself together or are you just gonna lay there?"

Jason just raised a slow eyebrow at him.

Dick narrowed his eyes at him, and, none too carefully, took the condom off of him and tied it off, throwing it and the dirty tissue in the bin by his bed. He turned back to Jason, who was still just watching him and not doing anything to get himself together, and sighed, tucking him back into his pants and doing them up for him.

Jason finally picked up his arm again and tried to pull Dick against him to cuddle like they normally did, but Dick shook him off — a tad violently. "Get out."

Jason stared at him.

"Get out," Dick repeated. "I'm either just a call or I'm not, you can't have both. We both came, time to leave."

Jason didn't move.

"Do I need to punch you again?"

Jason grabbed his helmet and cigarette from the floor and got to his feet, sticking the cigarette back in his mouth. "Do us both a favor and keep the aggression to sex."

Dick turned away from him and didn't watch as he let himself out the window.

His chest ached. And he knew it would probably ache a lot more next time this inevitably happened.


End file.
